


[利艾]纯洁悖论

by Suberr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr





	[利艾]纯洁悖论

注：ABO设定/利艾/R18/OOC/故事逻辑无/AU设定

“这是我的一点心意，您看……”商人奸笑着搓了搓手，谄媚地说道。  
他所带来的箱子大概有半个身高，外观平淡无奇，是极其稀松平常的木头所做，唯一让人感到奇怪的就是箱子四周所凿的小洞了，里面还传来细微的呜咽声和呼吸声。  
但可惜的是，利威尔军官平时对这些西伯利亚的珍稀动物并无特殊嗜好。他一言不发，仅仅挥了挥手，候在一旁的米克副官就要把商人和他的侍从赶走。  
“长官大人，你真的不再考虑一下么？”  
这个狗屎Beta倒是嚣张得狠，居然下了明显的逐客令也没有退却的意思。他到底有什么……  
利威尔单手托着脸侧，凌冽的眼神再次扫过面前的商人和所谓的“礼物”，突然一丝若有似无的Omega的气味窜进他的鼻孔，这还不是常有的被标记过的Omega的味道，而是少得可怜的处子Omega。  
很快地，他的身体本能地散发出Alpha荷尔蒙应和着发情期Omega的呼唤，情欲在体内冉冉上升。商人露出得意的笑容，“大人，小的只要减少3%的关税就行，对收入丰厚的罗斯帝国来说不过是九牛一毛罢了。”  
“厚颜无耻的猪猡！”  
尽管被大声地辱骂了，笑容也未在商人的脸上消失。因为那个军官最后没有把箱子扔出来。  
“人类最强”再怎么样也只是个男人嘛。

利威尔颤抖着打开潘多拉魔盒，愈发浓郁的Omega味道迎面扑来，他感到那种引以为豪的Alpha的理智正逐渐远去。看来刚刚是打了抑制剂才上路，因此避过了驿站的抽查，而且剂量也是经过精心计算的，恰好运到这里就……  
连简单的分析也变得越发困难起来。利威尔从来都不知道Omega对Alpha的杀伤力这么巨大。  
箱子里蜷缩着一个瘦弱的少年，他被上了手铐和脚镣，然后全身又用绳子结实地捆了一圈，嘴巴里塞满了毛巾，只剩一双漂亮的金瞳怒视着自己。  
那仅仅是少年勉强维持意识而努力做出的姿态罢了，实际上当利威尔为解开绳子和镣铐而不小心拂过他的肌肤时，他立刻发出舒服的呻吟声。素有洁癖的利威尔还是忍耐着把少年抱到浴室，即使恨不得用酒精从内到外都消毒一边，最后也屈服于Alpha的欲望之下。  
少年还没有完全擦干就被扔到洁白的床单上，面对着逼近自己的利威尔，他本能地往后退，却很快就被抓住脚踝拖回来。Alpha和Omega的味道混在一起形成一股奇异的迷香，这香气冲击着艾伦的大脑，他自发地向长官张开了双腿。  
每一个纯洁的Omega，进入发情期以后都会变得与荡妇无二，尤其遇上他们天生的主人——强健的Alpha。  
常年的军旅生涯留给利威尔一身矫健的肌肉，当他逼近时，他的猎物也不免小小地惊呼起来。利威尔戴上一副薄手套，左手捏着少年的下巴，右手蛮横地探进他的嘴巴，搅动着他的舌头，直到手指已足够被口水润湿为止。  
即使被如此粗暴地对待，艾伦还是勃起了。他伸出手试着安慰自己，立即就被上方的男人按住了手腕，男人一边啃咬着胸前的红缨，还像幼崽吸奶一样吮吸起来，一边将手指戳入后穴，弯曲着扩张。Omega的体质很特殊，就算隔着皮革，内壁也友好地分泌大量的肠液欢迎来访者，利威尔不费吹灰之力就增加到了3根手指，而少年的穴口拼命地收紧随即又贪婪地张开。  
艾伦稍稍抬起了身体，轻蹭了他的军官一下，下一刻他就被推倒在床上，由上到下直接被Alpha巨大的欲望贯穿所贯穿。那股撕裂般的疼痛不一会儿就转化为全然的快感，利威尔毫不留情地冲刺着，一次比一次更深入，艾伦就连呼吸都变得不顺畅了。  
“啊求……求……您……不要……啊……了……唔啊”  
少年哭泣着求饶，第一次发情就被捉住，他的身体还未能承受如此激烈的性事。而利威尔岂是如此容易满足的男人，他在少年身上尽情尝试了许多姿势，疯狂地抽插，少年射过两次的时候他的硕大还是坚硬如铁。  
少年被他翻来覆去地摆弄着，最后固定在跪姿上，利威尔扶着他的腰，再次挺身而入。少年颤抖着射出了尿液，连带着内壁肌肉狠狠地绞紧了军官，Alpha的结终于打开了，喷涌出的液体宣告着漫漫长夜的结束。少年两眼一黑，晕了过去。

醒来的时候他已经躺在另一房间里干净的被褥上，而军官半坐着翻看一些文件。看见少年醒来，男人立刻把手边的水杯递给他。  
艾伦摇了摇头，想起这几天发生的事，他就难过得什么都咽不进去，眼泪扑扑往下落。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
贫农中青春期孩子失踪人口特别多，更别说其中的Omega了。尽管派了手下去调查少年的身世，估计也很有结果。  
“艾伦……艾伦.耶格尔……”少年小声地说。  
耶格尔，是那个半世纪以前就没落的贵族世家么？  
“我本来想加入军队，一步一步晋升，最后把大财主大贪官都驱逐出帝国！可惜是……”  
“不，就算是Omega又怎么样！Alpha能做的事我一样能做！”  
少年的暗哑的声音包含了太多的雄心壮志，他的目光已全无刚才那般绝望。  
“哼，愚蠢的小鬼。”  
嘛，还不赖。  
利威尔凑近了他，“你不如就跟着我吧。先说好，我的军队不养废物，能不能留下全看你自己。”  
“回答呢？”

-END-


End file.
